BLACKSTAR X OC LOLZ
by octogonapus411
Summary: BOYXBOY YOU DON LIKE DON READ. What happens when Brett invites Black*Star over? What starts as a friendship, possibly, turns into something more? READ AND FIND OUT! :D


**JUST A QUICK AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE YOU BEGIN C:**

_**Okay, so, Brett is an oc of mine. AND YES HE IS A BOY. DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK.**_

_**Alright alright, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Brett x Black*Star

One- shot!

Black*Star's POV

It's been a week since that kid, Brett, started showing up. Well, I'd seen him around before, and I've talked to him a few times; he's pretty cool. It was only when he became Catrina's, or 'the Bow of Wind's', meister that I started talking with him more; we're kind of friends now. He looks at me alot; but I mean, who wouldn't? I'm a god after all! And a very handsome god at that! It makes sense that he would be looking at me, since I am the big shot that I am! Wouldn't I be appealing to both genders? HA HA HA, OF **COURSE!** But then again, I heard some rumors saying that he was openly gay… Huh, maybe he is… Probably, judging by the way he dresses…

Aaaggghh, it's fucking weird, though! I feel super messed up inside when I catch him staring! It's stupid! Like, my face gets all hot, and my heart starts beating really fast, and my stomach churns; but, okay- the stomach churning thing's weird- you'd think it'd feel bad and gross- but, it actually feels _good. _It feels kind of fuzzy, actually. Ugh, kay, never mind.

I can't say that I _don't enjoy_ him staring at me, though. His big turquoise eyes, and shaggy, but neat, burgundy hair, piercings, the way the middle of his nose has a little bump, the curve of his lips when he smiles, his strangely perfect skin, dimples, his stupid little scarf, and those tight pants… Damn, those tight pants! EUGH, WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! BRETT'S A DUDE! A GAY DUDE! I CAN'T GO AROUND THINKING LIKE THAT ABOUT A GAY DUDE! EVEN IF I AM GOING TO SURPASS GOD IT STILL FEELS WRONG! But, I wonder if he thinks about me that way sometimes….

"Hey, Black*Star?" Tsubaki pokes my arm, snapping me out of my stupid, perverted thoughts. "Huh?" "You've been quiet for awhile now, are you alright? Are you tired?" She asks, looking concerned. "Uh, yeah. Tired; that's it." I say, starting to tap my fingers on my desk. Its break in Stein's class, so we all have about fifteen minutes to do whatever. Saying that I was tired wasn't a lie, though. This whole Brett thing is exhausting me…. This is probably this most tired, or run down I've ever been…. I look around to see what my friends are doing. There's the two idiots, Mariola and Emily, drawing Death knows what in a sketch book; Kid and Crona are on either side, watching intently and laughing when Emily cracks a joke and starts doing weird motions with her hands. That Crona kid is a lot more social now, isn't he? Or she? I can never really tell… Let's just leave him at 'it' for now. I look around more, to find Soul reaching out to one of Maka's pigtails, saying: "It's loose, lemme fix it tiny tits," I'm waiting for Maka to pull out her book, but she never does. She just stands there and pouts while Soul fixes her hair. I smile slyly to myself; they're totally gonna date each other one day.

Then _He_ walks in. _Brett_. He starts descending down the stairs with a grace I've never really seen in a dude before. We make eye contact. He starts to walk closer to me. "Sup, nigga?" He says jokingly, sitting down on the free seat next to me. My heart starts beating faster. Damn, why am I reacting like this to him?! He's just a guy! I snap myself out of it. "THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS AMAZING! It is me, you're talking about here!" I say greatly. It is true; I am the most amazing person in this room! "Heh heh, thought so," He says, descending his gaze toward my tapping fingers. He looks up at me again, a glint in his turquoise eyes. "Hey, you wanna like, hang out, tonight?" He asks me, almost nervously. His cheeks pink a little. "Yeah man, sure. Your place or mine?"

"My place would be great; I just got Halo, so we could play if you want!"

"Halo?! Seriously man?! Yeah dude, your place it is!"

"Heh heh! Alright then! Is 7:30 okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's cool! I'm totally gonna own you in Halo!"

"Yeah sure, we'll see about that!" He says standing up. "See ya tonight!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

He flashes one of his toothy smiles at me, showing off his adorable dimples before returning to a finger knitting Catrina. Wait- Did I just call him adorable!?

**Agh!** Am I _**gay?!**_ I thought I was straight! Wait, girls still turn me on sometimes, though…... Hold it-Am I, **_bi?_** Holy shit, _I am!_ Professor Stein rolls in. "Alright class, break is over! Return to your seats please!"

(((( WALKING HOME ))))

Brett's POV

Today's the day I'm gonna do it.

Confess my love to Black*Star.

I know, I know, It sounds weird; but not for me. I've been gay for awhile now; I've just never really had an interest in girls, is all. The way they complain, and always feel the need to put makeup on, and how they think that they need mountains of perfume, just to smell 'nice'. Don't get me wrong, a lot of my friends are girls; I've just never had intentions of dating any of them….. "Brett, are you listening to me?!" "AGH! Jesus Catrina, you scared me!" I say, catching my breath. "Man, you're such a wimp sometimes, you know that?" Catrina says, looking up at me with her hazel eyes. She tucks a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. "Yeah yeah, you tell me every day!" I say, slightly chuckling. "What else is new, my little byotch?" "Well, I was saying, that I'm going to be hanging out with Harvar tonight. You'll have the house to yourself." She finishes as we arrive at our apartment door. "Don't worry, I got the keys." I say, fishing around for them in my pocket. I unlock the door and step inside. "I'm gonna go get ready; I have to leave soon!" Says Catrina excitedly as she heads for her room. I head for my room and change into some comfy clothes; my t-shirt with a cat shooting lasers out of its eyes on it, and black baggy sweats. I pull on my Adventure Time socks and walk out of my room; plopping down on my usual spot on the couch. I flick on the t.v absent mindedly.

My mind wanders to Black*Star.

I love Black*Star; I love his crazy electric blue hair, his greenish blue eyes that always have that sexy glint, his little glove-things, his perfect, tan muscular skin, his attractive outfit, his adorable button nose, his shortness… but most of all, I think, is his outlook on life. He's so confident in everything he does; always telling himself that he'll make it, and that he's the best. I wish _I_ could be that confidant.

Though he is a little annoying at times, never in my life have I seen a person so flawed, yet so perfect.

He's perfect to me.

"Kay, I'm gonna go! Bye- bye!" Catrina waves before rushing out the door. "Have a good time." I say, blankly waving back.

Please let 7:30 be closer…..

(((( AT 7:30 ))))

The door bursts open. "ALOS, YOUR MIGHTY GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Black*Star shouts in a _really_ bad Spanish accent. I laugh and play along. "Si Signore, welcome to my humble abode!" I say; sounding equally Spanish-like. We both stare at each other smiling goofy grins, for what seems like forever, until we burst out laughing at the awkwardness of it all. "Hey you, want some food? Kitchens stocked." I add, pointing to the kitchen. Black*Star's eyes light up. He was always a man for food, this one. "Do I?! Load me up!" He yells, excitedly patting his muscular belly. I laugh at his goofiness. He's goofy- another thing I love about him.

After we get some food we sit down on the couch; maybe just a tad too close. I notice his outfit and blush immediately: he's wearing a tight white tank top, showing off all those yummy muscles, and baggy navy blue basket ball shorts with mis-matched socks. Aw, man; I'd die if he sees me blushing like this! "Oh yeah; Halo! We were planning on playing that weren't we?" I ask, playing with one of my snakebite piercings- trying to snap out of my trance. "Yeah man, pop it in." Black*Star adds. "Kay." I get up, find the disk, and pop it in. I sit back down as the loading screen starts up. "I'm still gonna own you, peasant!" Black*Star chimes in, popping a chip into his mouth. "Oh, so I'm a peasant now? Watch out, we've got a bad ass over here!" I joke, stealing the chip he had in his hand. Black*Star laughs loudly. "Well that much is true!" "Shut up, man."

(((( A FEW HOURS OF HALO LATER ))))

Black*Star's POV

"AGH! DAMMIT!" Brett screams as his character dies for the 70th time. "I think I've had enough; you totally poned me!" He says, dropping his controller into his lap. I laugh that great laugh of mine. "What did I tell you?! But, yeah, there's only so much Halo a person can handle at a time; we should quit." I suggest. "Yeah," Brett says. "Hey, I don't think Catrina's coming back any time soon; wanna watch a flick?" Brett asks me.

"Sure."

"I got Netflix so; we can pretty much watch anything." He says, switching the screen to Netflix.

"That's cool, what movie?"

"Hmmm, how bout', the _Grudge?_"

"The grudge? Sure! It'll be a test to see who's manlier!" I say; proud of my little game.

"Heh heh, I'll take you up on that!" Brett says, smiling sexily at me. I sigh quietly; I just thought he was sexy, didn't I? Well, now that I think about it, calling him sexy just doesn't sound weird anymore. I like to think that he's sexy. Because it's true; he really is. The Grudge starts playing; I heard that this movie was awful. Oh well; since Brett picked it I can't really say no…. It gives me more time to stare at him, anyways. I scoot closer to him. Brett looks at me questionably, then shrugs and leans in until we're leaning on each other; not romantically, of course…. I feel myself blush; I'm amazed- this is probably the first time I've admired anyone else this much but myself, or that Samurai, Mifune.

Staring into Brett's eyes is like staring into a big ocean; huge, perfectly turquoise, and full of life…. All shiny…I love the way he acts; all cool speculation; not so careless like Soul, no, I can tell that he cares a lot about things, and other people. Like how he gets protective over his friends, and will kill anyone who tries to harm them- like me; only not as great. And a little bit random and weird. Like that time when he came up to me and Tsubaki, made a stupid face, then just walked away, like nothing ever happened….. I love the way he moves, so gracefully when he's not trying to be; and then looking like a total retard when he prances down the hallway with Emily and Mariola and the like of them. Strange, but beautiful.

Brett; I, I think it's safe to say, that, I kind of, _love him_.

_I love him._

_I love Brett._

I must've been staring for too long, because Brett and I are face to face now. We're just staring at each other. Brett blinks. He blushes. I think I do, too. "Uh, s-sorry….." I mumble, starting to turn my head back to the screen. Before I can I feel Brett's soft hand move my face so I'm facing him again. "Black*Star," Brett whispers, leaning closer. He wraps his arms around my neck. Running his fingers along the base of my spine. I shiver. What am I doing?! I can't be controlled like this! I'm the mighty Black*Star! I have to be the manly one here! But, I find myself frozen, like a statue. "Brett…?" I mumble, before his lips lock onto mine. His kiss is slow and soft; so passionate, and deep. I find myself lost in it; hungry for more. I take control; guiding him with as much passion as I can offer. He doesn't rush me, and I don't rush him.

I never thought that I could love a boy.

I never thought that I could love anyone.

He breaks away with a light pink dusting across his cheeks. He smiles. "Black*Star," He says, staring into my eyes, with his arms still around my neck. "Y-yeah?" I stutter like an idiot! Death damnit! I can't act like an idiot! It'll ruin my ego!

"I love you."

He kisses me again, with twice as much the intensity. I let him dominate me; my heart beating out of my chest, and my face probably beet red. He breaks away; much too soon for my liking. I blink. "Brett, I love you too."

_ , THE END.-_

:'D

_Feels…_


End file.
